1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display apparatus capable of driving each organic electro-luminescence unit efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic electro-luminescence display apparatus is a display device by utilizing the self-luminescent characteristics of organic luminescent materials to display. The luminescent structure of the organic electro-luminescence display apparatus is mainly comprises a pair of electrodes (a cathode and an anode) and an organic luminescent layer. Concerned with the luminescent principle of the organic electro-luminescence display apparatus, it involves the followings. First, the organic molecules will be excited by the combination of electrons and holes while currents are passed through the cathodes and the anodes. And then different color light will be emitted from the organic luminescence layer according to different characteristics of organic light emitting materials while the organic molecules release energy from the excited state to the ground state.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an elementary circuit configuration of a pixel unit in an active matrix organic electro-luminescence display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a gate driver 110 provides a scan line 130 with a voltage for opening an active element 150. Similarly, a source driver 120 provides a data line 140 with a data voltage to be stored in a storage capacitor 160 for opening another active element 170. So the currents come from node Vd can be transmitted into an organic electro-luminescence unit 180 and then the organic electro-luminescence unit 180 is driven to emit light. The drive element of the organic electro-luminescence display apparatus utilizes the driving method for liquid crystal display apparatus directly because the driving method for the aforementioned active matrix organic electro-luminescence display apparatus is similar to that for general active matrix liquid crystal display apparatus.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a conventional organic electro-luminescence display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 2, an organic electro-luminescence display apparatus 200 comprises a substrate 210, a plurality of data lines 222 and scan lines 224, a plurality of red light (R), green light (G) and blue light (B) organic electro-luminescence units 242, 244 and 246, a first source driver 252, a second source driver 254, a third source driver 256 and a gate driver 260.
The data lines 222 and the scan lines 224 are disposed on the substrate 210, and a plurality of pixel areas 230 are defined by the data lines 222 and the scan lines 224 on the substrate 210. The red light, green light and blue light organic electro-luminescence units 242, 244 and 246 are disposed in the pixel areas 230 respectively. It should be noted that the first, second and third source drivers 252, 254 and 256 are disposed at the same side 210a of the substrate 210, wherein the first, second and third source drivers 252, 254 and 256 are coupled with the data lines 222 in sections 272, 274 and 276 correspondingly. And then the red light, green light and blue light organic electro-luminescence units 242, 244 and 246 located in sections 272, 274 and 276 respectively will be driven by the same data voltages.
However, the characteristics of organic luminescence layers in the red light, green light and blue light organic electro-luminescence units 242, 244 and 246 are so different. Therefore, the optimal luminous efficiency can not be achieved by each of the organic electro-luminescence units 242, 244 and 246 because the red light, green light and blue light organic electro-luminescence units 242, 244 and 246 are driven by the same data voltages. So the display quality of the organic electro-luminescence display apparatus will be further restrained.